Fire And Ice
by KupoxKakes
Summary: From the beginning, Basch and Penelo have had feelings between them. They don't know quite what those feelings are, but as they try to figure it out, something happens that changes everything between them.
1. Prologue: First Impressions

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:** Teen to Mature. It's going to vary, because there is going to be one rape and probably some sex scenes later on.

**Title:** Fire and Ice

**Written By:** SweetxYuna

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to Within Temptation a lot lately and thinking about my past. I got this idea and I'm going to try to stick to it. Basch and Penelo are drawn to each other, and what happens when he promises to save her life, but shows up a little too late? I am planning a sequel to this. Point Of View is between Basch and Penelo. Balthier and Basch don't get a long to well in the first few chapters. Just a warning...Vossler is an evil bastard in this story. You've been warned.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>__Some may call it a curse  
>A life like mine<br>But others, a blessing  
>It's certainly a lonely life<br>But a fulfilling one and the best  
>It's my cross to bear<br>And I'll bear it gladly  
>Someone has to take a stand against evil<br>Why should it not be me?  
>(Why Not Me - Within Temptation)<em>_**  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

**.:Prologue:.  
>.::First Impressions::.<strong>

I stand there in the Bhujerba Aerodrome, looking around at my new found Friends. Though, the term 'friends' may not apply to the sneaky Sky Pirate, Balthier. I frown in his direction and my eyes widen in shock when our newest member, Penelo approaches him.

"Balthier, your handkerchief. I thought you might want it back." She smiles shyly and looks down as she blushes.

Balthier grins and catches me looking at them. "I shall wear it close to my heart."

I watch him send me a cocky grin, and I turn to walk towards him. The lady Ashe and Vossler walk up to me, luring me into a conversation, causing me to stop thinking about shoving my sword up Balthier's ass.

The Princess sighs and looks at me, and I know that her guard is still up around me, and I can't blame her, because I am labeled as a traitor and a King killer. "Perhaps you forget all that Ondore has wrought."

I shake my head. "I do not forget, Majestly. It was by his counsel, dangerous though it may have been that we were able to free you. You must meet with him, Your Highness, and give ear to his words. He may act in league with the Empire, but his heart is not." I look over and see Penelo and Vaan standing beside Fran, the Viera talking amongst themselves. I watch Penelo push Vaan and start blushing proundly. I can't help but grin at her.

Penelo, the young dancer from Rabanastre and Vaan's best friend is a cheerful girl, and a breath of fresh air to me. She is a tiny little thing, but from what I've seen in the fight against Ghis, she is not as weak as we, no I, have thought.

The dancer looks at me and sends me a shy smile and I grin at her quickly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look at Vossler. "Basch. Keep her well. Go to Ondore's residence," He looks towards Penelo and grins at her. I tilt my head to the side, not liking the way he is looking at her. He catches me looking and shakes his head. "and there await my return." He nods to Lady Ashe and walks away.

I clear my throat and everyone looks at me. "We should make haste to see the Marquis." With a nod to the Princess and a quick look to where Vaan and Penelo are talking, I lead the way out of the Aerodrome.

After a few minutes of walking, we are standing in front of the Estate, while Ondore's Guards surround us. We are led to the same office, in which we were captured, during our last visit to the Estate. I sigh and look at the Lady Ashe, who is pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself. Penelo is looking out huge window, a dreamy look on her face and Vaan, Balthier and Fran are standing by the desk talking, probably about Sky Pirating, more or less.

I walk towards Penelo and gaze at what seems to have her fasinated. I see the Marquis' garden and even I am captivated by it's beauty. I continue staring and don't realize that Penelo is now staring at me until I feel her eyes baring into me. I look down and catch her gaze, my eyes meeting hers. She blushes and I can't help but chuckle softly. I don't know what it is about this girl that draws me too her.

"Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg..." She smiles up at me when I look at her, a little startled, once again, lost in my thoughts. "You know...I never believed you were a traitor." She gasps and blushes a deeper shade of red. "I...um..." She fumbles.

Her comment leaves me stunned for a moment and I just stare at her with my mouth open and closing trying to think of something to say. "Thank...you." I look up when the door opens and the Marquis walks in.

Lady Ashe steps forward and starts explaining the situation. "When Vossler learned my father had been killed...the night of the treaty signing. He returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape. There was still a time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me."

I watch Ondore as he paces around the office. "However when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life...I must've seemed a bit model citizen of the Empire." He watches his niece nod. "The announcement you see, was Vayne's suggestion. At the time, I was reluctant. I could not perceive his reasons. Now it's clear. He meant to drive a wedge between us."

Ashe sighs in frustration and paces angerily. "Uncle! We are past all there. Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne."

Lady Ashe stares in her Uncles eyes as he stands up. I see Penelo biting her lip nervously.

Ondore sighs deeply. "I once knew a girl whose only wish...was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then Bhujerba will aid me?" She looks asks hopefully.

The Marquis sighs and sits back down behind his desk. "Suppose for a minute you were to defeat Vayne. What then? You cannot rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. The Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot recognize you as the rightful heir without it." He tries to meet his nieces eyes, but she is staring at the floor. Her hand balled into fists at her sides. "You may be a princess, but without proof, you are powerless. You will remain with me. We do nothing until the time is right."

Lady Ashe glares and turns to me, sending me a pleading look. "I cannot just wait!"

"The what does Your Majesty propose we do?"

"Uncle Halim..."

"Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days?" Balthier steps forward and faces the Marquis. He watches the Princess walk away and grins at Penelo when she gasps from his outspokeness. "Food would be a start-the good stuff mind you."

I sigh and throw my hands up in frustration, making my way towards my charge. I cast a glance at Penelo and see her walking towards the Lady Ashe, luring the princess into a quiet conversation. I sigh again and listen to Balthier talk of baths, and clean clothes, while watching Penelo and m'Lady. The Princess sends me a look and I know from the look on her face, she's planning something. 'I'm getting too old for this.' I think to myself, and Penelo turns and sends me a smile, making me think that she can tell when I need cheering up.


	2. Chapter 1: A Little Comfort

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:** Teen to Mature. It's going to vary, because there is going to be one rape and probably some sex scenes later on.

**Title:** Fire and Ice

**Written By:** SweetxYuna

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to Within Temptation a lot lately and thinking about my past. I got this idea and I'm going to try to stick to it. Basch and Penelo are drawn to each other, and what happens when he promises to save her life, but shows up a little too late? I am planning a sequel to this. Point Of View is between Basch and Penelo. Balthier and Basch don't get a long to well in the first few chapters. Just a warning...Vossler is an evil bastard in this story. You've been warned. The story picks up after the first few chapters.

**Chapter Information: **Penelo feels a little out of place among the group because she's not very good with using weapons, besides bows and staves. Basch is there to give her some comfort and reassure her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>__Is there a place deep within?  
>A place where you hide your darkest sins<em>

_There's a strange kind of ambiance  
>It's surrounding you<br>As a songstress you lure me,  
>Towards the truth.<br>(Deep Within - Within Temptation)__**  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

**.:Chapter 1:.  
>.::A Little Comfort::.<strong>

We've been traveling for three days straight through the Westersands, on our way to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. Vaan wanted to hunt a Mark, so we took a little detour from the small outpost just outside the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. I grumble when I stumble slightly from exhaustion.

I glance at Lady Ashe, who is leading the way, with her head held high, and Vaan, who is trailing after the princess like a lost wolf cub. I notice that he has her in a deep conversation about something or other. I shake my head and glance at Balthier and Fran, who are walking behind Ashe and Vaan, whispering to themselves. I'm following behind Basch, who is scowling at Balthier's back. He's been doing that since we've left Bhurjerba and arrived here. I tilt my head to the side and grin slightly, wondering why Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg has it in for Balthier. It could be about Lady Ashe's and Balthier's plan to get some proof of the princess' lineage.

We took Balthier's airship from the Bhurjerba Aerodrome in the middle of the night, because Balthier and Ashe are 'faking' her kidnapping. Vaan wanted to leave me behind, but I couldn't, I don't want to be alone.

I sigh softly, and bite my lip as I start thinking about why I even chose to come on this adventure. _ "You're just going to be in the way Penelo..." _I moan silently, and shake my head. _"The only thing you're good for is healing and a fire spell here and there."_ I close my eyes to hold back the tears as I continue thinking to myself.

I look up quickly when I hear a low growling coming from the right of me as I pass a bush. I gasp when a Kaiser Wolf eyes me, as it comes stalking out from the bush, circling around me. I look around frantically, looking and hoping someone will give notice. I notice that I've fallen fairly far behind, so I'm on my own.

"Looks like it's just me and you Wolfie." I hit the Wolf with a Fira spell and jump back when he lunges at me. I scream when its teeth dig into my thigh and blast the thing with a Thundra spell, causing it to yelp in pain. I glance down at my thigh and see the blood gushing from the wound. I fall to my knees as I draw out my bow. I fire arrows, missing it all together, due to my weakened state. I'm losing blood fast, so I cast Cure on myself, hoping that it will stop the bleeding until I am able to bind the wound.

I try to stand up after trying to stop the bleeding, but I'm exhausted and the pain is so intense. I look at the Kaiser Wolf and see it circling me again. "Well, I'm going to die." I whisper to myself and brace myself for the attack, when all of a sudden, just before the wolf lunges a sword slices through it. I watch the thing fall to the ground defeated and look up gratefully to see Basch.

Basch rushes over to me as soon as he makes sure the wolf is dead and kneels down in front of me. "Penelo...are you alright?" His eyes widen in shock as he sees the blood still ozing out of my thigh.

I wince in pain and nod, trying to cast another Cure spell, but I can't concentrate on the spell due to the pain. "The others?" I look around and see none of them in sight.

Basch pulls a bandana from his pocket and wipes some of the blood off the wound. "They are at the outpost setting up camp. When we could not find you, I came to search..." He grabs another bandana out of his pocket and looks up at me. "This will hurt. I am sorry."

I brace myself for the pain as the Captain ties the bandana around my thigh, tightly, to stop the flowing blood. I gasp in pain and bite my lip to keep from crying out. "I'm sorry..." I whisper softly.

"Sorry?" Basch tilts his head and looks into my eyes with his green ones. "Why are you sorry Penelo?"

"I...fell behind." Dispite the pain, I stand up and turn away from the Captain. I'm angry at myself for being so stupid as to fall behind, and for putting the others at risk. Sure they can fight, but the odds are better with Basch around. "You shouldn't have come for me."

I stare at the ground, and pull away when Basch places a hand on my shoulder. "Penelo..."

"Basch, I'm a dancer from the streets, a street urchin. I'm not even sure why I'm here, what provoked me to come. I'm not important, I can't even use weapons very well." I toss my bow onto the ground and kick sand at it. I don't feel the tears sliding down my cheeks until one drips off my cheek onto the dry, golden sand. Frustrated with myself I start walking towards the outpost.

"Do not talk so foolishly Penelo!" Basch grips my shoulders tightly and gives me a small shake, as he turns me to face him. "You are an exellent shot with a bow, and your spells are stronger then anyones. I will not tolerate you speaking so lowly of yourself." He looks into my blue eyes and shakes his head. "If it wasn't for you Penelo, I do not think I could go through with this adventure."

I look up into his eyes and tilt my head. "You...need to keep Lady Ashe safe Basch...not me."

He sighs angerily and hugs me to his chest tightly. "I promise you Penelo, I will protect you at all cost." He kisses my forhead before turning and walking a head of me towards where the others are making camp.

I stare after him in confusion and feel the throbbing in my thigh easing off a bit as the Cure spell works its magic. _"What just happened?" _I think to myself, as I grab my bow out of the sand and start after Basch, a blush burning my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dance

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:** Teen to Mature. It's going to vary, because there is going to be one rape and probably some sex scenes later on.

**Title:** Fire and Ice

**Written By:** SweetxYuna

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to Within Temptation a lot lately and thinking about my past. I got this idea and I'm going to try to stick to it. Basch and Penelo are drawn to each other, and what happens when he promises to save her life, but shows up a little too late? I am planning a sequel to this. Point Of View is between Basch and Penelo. Balthier and Basch don't get a long to well in the first few chapters. Just a warning...Vossler is an evil bastard in this story. You've been warned. The story picks up after the first few chapters.

**Chapter Information: **Basch is watching Penelo dance, and he is captivated by her.

Author's Note 2: OMG I know this has taken me forever to write and I'm so sorry. There's been a lot going on in my life. I'm going to try like crazy to continue on with this story. Forgive me please? -offers cookies-

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>__I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul  
>The wind takes the leaves where he<br>Wants them to go  
>His tunes enchants our world<br>Our thoughts and leaves us frozen  
>Take my hand<br>I'll take you to the promised land.  
>(The Dance - Within Temptation)<em>_**  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

**.:Chapter 2:.  
>.::The Dance::.<strong>

The sun is setting behind the sand dunes, and I'm busy making a fire. Balthier, Vaan and Fran are scouting out the area, and looking for some fresh water. Lady Ashe is talking to Penelo, and I see the two smiling at each other.

I'm relieved that Penelo is okay, and I'm greatful that her wound has healed without too much trouble. I send Penelo a smile when she looks at me, but she doesn't smile back, and I know that she is confused at my reaction. I lock my eyes onto the young girls, sky blue ones and hold her gaze causing her to blush.

The Lady Ashe sees the eye contact and grins as she whispers something to Penelo who blushes even more and shakes her head fratically. Mi'lady nudges the young blonde and with a sigh, Penelo walks over to me. "Basch, would you like some help?"

I look down at the fire, which is not yet lit due to the fact that my mind has been wandering elsewhere. "I would indeed." I watch a tiny fire ball form in Penelo's hand as she whispers softly and kneels down towards the wood. She blows softly on the flame, causing the flame to tease the twigs. I watch in wonder, as the magik seems to flow through Penelo.

She sends me a smile when the fire is lit and I smile back. I clear my throat and rub my neck. "I am sorry Penelo, for how I behaved earlier."

She chuckles softly and lays a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Basch, I acted like a child." She twirls in some kind of dance move and her smile is so bright it almost blinds me. "I should thank you..."

I'm too captivated to say anything, this girl makes me speechless. I meet her eyes again, and look up to see the Princess grinning at me. I shake my head slightly, and again start wondering why I'm so drawn to this girl.

"You made me see that I'm not entirely useless...I'm the best mage here." Penelo giggles and spins again, with her arms up, over her head.

"What were you and the Lady Ashe talking about?" I mentally roll my eyes at the question, knowing I'm being to nosy for my own good.

Penelo blushes and hides her face in her hands. "Oh...she said I should show her how to dance." She chews on her lip nervously and tilts her head as I smile. "Don't tell me you agree!" She huffs and looks over in mi'lady's direction. "She tells me she has two left feet."

I chuckle and nod. "It is true...she does."

She giggles and looks at the Princess again. "Maybe I should show her." Penelo stands up and gracefully walks towards Lady Ashe, once there she raises her arms and spins. She starts dancing, dancing to only a song she hears, a song in her heart or is it in her mind?

I glance at the Princess and see the look of complete wonder on her face. Her eyes never leaving Penelo at all. I too am staring in wonder at the young dancer. Every turn and leap she does, captivates me, and keeps me staring at her small frame.

"Penelo...where did you learn to dance?" Lady Ashe stands up and places a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"After my parents and brothers...died..." Penelo looks down at her hands, as she nervously plays with a finger nail. I know she is being poliet and not saying that her parents and brothers were killed. "...Vaan and I...and his brother, Reks...we kind of stuck together. Working in Migelo's didn't pay enough for food sometimes, and even Migelo doesn't make that much gil..." She sighs and looks up at me, then at Ashe. "I taught myself...to dance." She smiles and spins again. "it came so naturally, almost as if becoming a dancer was what I was meant to do." The petit blonde does a leap in the air, twirls and lands on her toes with her arms spread wide. I can't help but beam a smile at her. "I brought in some money sometimes, dancing at the Bazaar in town."

"I wish dancing came to me naturally." Lady Ashe sighs and looks up at me, then at Penelo. "When this war is settled, you will teach me to dance..." She stands up and huffs, frustrated. "I'll pay you of course." She sighs again, looks at me and then off into the direction in which Vaan, and company went. "The others should be back soon. Get some rest, while you can. Tomorrow, we meet up with Vossler."

_'Oh goodie'_ I think to myself as the Princess turns and walks away, leaving Penelo and I alone again. I watch Penelo walk to the edge of camp and kneel down, picking up a handful of sand, and letting it sift through her fingers slowly.

"Homesick?" I crouch beside her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Not really...I just worry about what's going to happen next...and what's going to happen when Lady Ashe, becomes Queen." Penelo sighs and stands up, wiping her hands on the fabric of her jumpsuit. "So much has happened in such a short time..." She smiles faintly, sadly almost. "Just a few days ago, I was just a dancer, trying to earn some gil...now I'm on an adventure, not sure what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Be that as it may Penelo, I'll protect you. No harm will come to you..."

Penelo chuckles softly and places a hand on my arm. "I know Basch...and though I'm not all that great with swords and stuff...I'll try my best to watch your back too...ok?"

I nod and she smiles happily, patting my hand and skipping away. I watch her rush up and hug Vaan when the group makes it back to the camp, and shake my head, not realizing the goofy smile on my face as I watch Penelo start dancing again, gracefully pulling Balthier, Vaan and even Lady Ashe to their feet.

Ashe grins at me, and something twinkles in her eyes, causing my heart to drop into my stomach. _'Yes, I really am too old for this.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Silent Cries

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:** Teen to Mature. It's going to vary, because there is going to be one rape and probably some sex scenes later on. [Note] Rating has now changed to M

**Title:** Fire and Ice

**Written By:** xSweetxSerahx [SweetxYuna]

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to Within Temptation a lot lately and thinking about my past. I got this idea and I'm going to try to stick to it. Basch and Penelo are drawn to each other, and what happens when he promises to save her life, but shows up a little too late? I am planning a sequel to this. Point Of View is between Basch and Penelo. Balthier and Basch don't get a long to well in the first few chapters. Just a warning...Vossler is an evil bastard in this story. You've been warned. The story picks up after the first few chapters.

**Chapter Information: **Penelo is unsure of her feelings when it comes to Basch fon Ronsenburg, and it's not easy tryng to figure them out, especially with Vossler now in the party, and takes something from Penelo, that she'll never get back. This contains rape.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>__Blue eyes just smile to the world  
>Full of dreams and with fascination<br>To soon she says that her hands  
>Were chained and pulled<br>Without any freedom  
>It's always the same, the fear no way out<br>I cannot break it  
>I can take it no more.<br>(Blue Eyes - Within Temptation)__**  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

**.:Chapter 3:.  
>.::Silent Cries::.<strong>

"Penelo! Lets go check out the top of these stairs!"

I gasp when Vaan grabs me by the wrist, pulling me with him up the first few stairs leading up to Raithwall's Tomb. "Vaan wai-t." I'm cut off by Ashe's piercing whistle.

"Vaan! Give Penelo and the rest of us a few moments to catch our breathe."

I smile at Ashe gratefully and she just nods and sends a small smile back. I look around slowly, seeing Vossler who just rejoined our group the day before, sitting on the stairs chatting to Basch quietly. He sees me looking at him and sends me a cocky smile. I shake my head and roll my eyes, deciding it's time to follow Vaan. "Vaan?"

I sigh deeply, knowing that Vaan is hiding, and waiting for the right moment to jump out at me. "Vaan, this isn't funny." I shiver slightly, hating the lonely feeling that surrounds this place, and see Fran and Balthier in a deep discussion. I walk past them quietly, trying not to disturb them, still keeping my eye out for Vaan.

"He's behind the third pillar on the left." Balthier whispers and Fran chuckles softly.

"Balthier!" Vaan jumps out and glares at our Leading Man. "You-"

"Vaan, my boy...you've got a lot to learn about what and what not to do to a woman." Balthier gives Vaan a little shove and glances up as Basch and Vossler walk up the stairs, stopping in front of us. I smile when Basch looks my way and he smiles back.

"We camp here for the night. We can explore the Tomb tomorrow, when we are all more alert." Vossler says, and with a nod in my direction, looks at Basch. "You and Penelo will set up the tents. Lady Ashe and I will look for water and the other three can gather firewood."

"Bossy isn't he?" I whisper to Basch, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Vossler looking at me so much.

"That is true, but you will never meet a better swordsmen." Basch whispers back, and turns towards our disguarded packs.

I follow him and start pulling out tent poles and bed rolls. "Basch, you're not bad with a sword you know..." I whisper softly and watch the Captain send me a puzzled look. "I just meant that..." I blush and shake my head. "Forget it okay?" I smile and help him unroll the tent, enjoying the comfortable silence. When I look up and see Basch looking at me with a small smile on his face, I feel betterflies take flight in my stomach. _'Penelo, I think you're falling in love with Basch'_

_"Penelo...wake up." Basch whispers in her ear softly, causing her to shiver slightly, as he wraps his strong arms around her small frame, tugging her close._

_"No...it's too early." She mumbles and turns her back to him. "Come back to bed." She pushes her body into his, seeking the warmth._

_"Wake up Penelo!" He whispers again, this time, shaking her gently and as she leans to look up at him, he kisses her._

I shoot up off the bed roll and look around the tent that I am sharing with Fran and Ashe. I see both women sleeping soundly and sigh, knowing that I'll never get back to sleep after that dream. "What was that about?" I ask myself softly, while making my way out of the tent. I gasp softly when I don't see anyone sitting at the fire. "Must be having a bathroom break." I mumble to myself softly, stretching my arms above my head, yawning. I laugh softly when I hear snoring coming from the tent beside ours. _'Vaan is sawing firewood again.'_

_'Bathroom break. Good idea!' _I walk down the stairs quietly, seeing another tent set up and a chocobo warking happily as I walk by. I realize it is the Travelling Merchant we met a few days back. I pet the brightly colored bird and smile again when the bird nuzzles my shoulder. I make my way along the path to some bushes, out of sight from the camp. I look behind me, and notice that I've walked pretty far, and am more then halfway to the entrance of the Nam-Yensa.

After my business I look around for some sorce of water to wash up, that's when I hear something behind me. I turn around quickly, looking for the source of noise and see him standing there, Vosslar.

"Um...shouldn't you be standing watch Vosslar?" I back up, as he starts walking towards me. I see the look in his eyes, and gasp fearfully, because I know the look well. Men, look at me that way sometimes when I dance. It's a look of lust, but with something evil lurking behind it.

"You should never have left camp, Penelo." Vosslar who keeps walking towards me, smiles wickedly.

I moan softly when my back bumps into the wall, hard and I shake my head in fear, knowing deep in the back of my mind what is going to happen. _'You can't let this happen Penelo. Run!' _ I yell at myself and push off from the wall, fleeing towards the direction of camp.

Vosslar is quicker and leaps on me, covering my mouth with his hand and pulling me up, with the other. I struggle against him when I feel his manhood pressed against my back. "Stop!" He growls softly. "I'll kill you little Girl if you don't stop strugging." He whispers harshly, biting my earlobe hard enough to cause pain, and I know he will if I continue to fight.

_'Fight!'_ my mind screams at me. "Don't do this..." I plead softly, but the man just chuckles and bites at my neck roughly. "Vosslar...please don't do this."

"No use begging little Girl. You can't stop me, and besides, you should be flattered." Vosslar carries me to the small Oasis we found just before reaching the Tomb and throws me roughly on the ground.

I whimper softly, as he sits over me, removing his pants, and pulling at the zipper of my clothes. Once unzipped, Vosslar smiles and leans down, biting my nipple hard enough to make me whimper in pain. He continues his painful torture on my breast before sliding his hand down to my private region, seperating my folds. I know what's going to happen. I'm going to be raped, it's going to hurt. _'SCREAM PENELO!' _My mind yells at me again, and I open my mouth to do that, but Vosslar must sense what I'm going to do, and as he shoves himself into me, he backhands me.

I'm stunned from the slap and I feel myself shutting down. I'm in so much pain, every thrust Vosslar does feels like it's splitting me in two. I sob, and focus on the stars above me, not blinking, trying to numb myself. I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. My hips are screaming, as is my back and I bite my lip hard to keep from sobbing louder.

After what feels like forever, Vosslar pulls out of me and I moan painfully, curling myself quickly into a fetal position. My body is screaming, and I feel blood flowing from my torn privates. I start sobbing harder, hiding my face in my arms, crying like a baby. I wince and groan painfully again when Vosslar grabs my hair and forces me to look up at him.

I look into his eyes, using every ounce of strenght I have left to force myself not to look away. "I don't care what you tell them but leave me out of it...I'll do it again little Girl, if you mention my name, and while I'm doing it, I'll kill you. Got it?"

I nod and wince when he lets go of my hair, my head hits the ground hard and I curl into a fetal position again.

"Glad you understand. Clean yourself up and get back to camp." Vosslar straightens himself out and heads back towards camp.

I lay there not moving as every bone, every muscle in my body screaming in agony. I close my eyes, and pray that it's all a bad dream, I know better, but I pray to the Gods to wake me from this nightmare.

I don't know how long I laid there, before blackness surrounds me.


	5. Chapter 4: Her Cries

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:** Teen to Mature. It's going to vary, because there is going to be one rape and probably some sex scenes later on. [Note] Rating has now changed to M

**Title:** Fire and Ice

**Written By:** xSweetxSerahx [SweetxYuna]

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to Within Temptation a lot lately and thinking about my past. I got this idea and I'm going to try to stick to it. Basch and Penelo are drawn to each other, and what happens when he promises to save her life, but shows up a little too late? I am planning a sequel to this. Point Of View is between Basch and Penelo. Balthier and Basch don't get a long to well in the first few chapters. Just a warning...Vossler is an evil bastard in this story. You've been warned. The story picks up after the first few chapters.

**Chapter Information: **Read and find out! Just a note though. Vosslar doesn't go through Raithwall's Tomb with the group. Basch figures out what happened and threats him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>__In my darkest hours I could not foresee  
>That the tide could turn so fast to this degree<br>Can't believe my eyes  
>How can you be so blind?<br>Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
>Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned<br>So in the end now what have we gained?  
>(Our Solemn Hour-Within Temptation)<em>_**  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

**.:Chapter 4:.  
>.::Her Cries::.<strong>

I stretch and stand up from the log I've been sitting on for the past four hours. I relieved Vosslar two hours or so before dawn, taking the final watch. I look at the sky, and watch the clouds for a few moments before walking towards the tent where the females are sleeping. I hear mumbling and step back when Ashe and Fran fly out of the tent in a panic.

"Basch, have you seen Penelo?" Ashe looks around the camp as Vaan, and Balthier crawl out of the tent, curious I suppose at what the girls are upset about.

"Penelo?" I look at the Princess confused for a few moments. "Perhaps she is wandering around, looking for a place to relieve herself or to wash up..." I have a funny feeling in my stomach because it's not like Penelo to wander off alone.

"She was not in her bed at dawn when I woke up to check on her and Ashe." Fran says worriedly.

I look towards the direction of the Nam-Yensa. "I'll go look for her..." The others nod and I walk down the stairs and towards the Oasis. _'Please be ok Penelo.' _I can't help but think to myself.

When I reach the Oasis, I gasp when I see the young blonde, sleeping in a fetal position, her body twitching as if she is in pain. I rush over to her and thats when I see that her clothes are messed up, bruising on her cheek and blood. "Gods Penelo." I touch her cheek softly and she bolts upright, trembling.

"Don't...don't touch me." She pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them, hugging them to her chest tightly. I kneel in front of her, and a pain goes through my chest as she backs away fearfully. "Please..." she whispers softly, her teeth chattering.

"Penelo, what's happened?" I hold my hands up, palms out in a sign that I'm not going to make a grab for her.

"No...thing" She shakes her head, and starts sobbing. "Basch..." Laying her head on her knees, she moans in pain. "I hurt so much..."

I stand up, moving closer to her, causing her to look up, but this time not backing away, though her eyes are startled. "I'm just going to sit here Penelo." I see where the blood is coming from and bite my tongue to keep from cursing. I look at Penelo who is looking up at me, her blue eyes empty except for the fear lurking in them. I offer her my hand, and am a tiny bit relieved when she grabs it, squeezing it tightly. "What happened..." I ask again, and I feel her hand tense up.

"I...I'm fine..."

"Like Hell!" I stand up quickly, and mentally want to throttle myself because the look in Penelo's eyes is pure terror. "I'm sorry..." I kneel down, and know that she's going to panic, but I pull her against my chest, holding her close. She struggles but after a few minutes she stops and I feel her shaking, knowing she is crying. "I'm so sorry Penelo."

I slide my hand under her legs, and behind her back, picking her up bridal style. She slides her arms around me neck, still sobbing into my chest as I make my way back to camp.

When I carry Penelo back to camp, Ashe and Fran rush forward, as well as Vaan and Balthier. "Vaan, Ashe, go to the Oasis and get some water." The two nod and rush off. I glance around for Vosslar, and notice he's still sleeping. _'Funny...'_

"What's happened Captain?" Balthier steps forward and I shot him a death glare, and Fran places a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head when she looks at him.

I carry Penelo into the girls tent and lay her on one of the bed rolls. Her eyes are wide, staring into the distance , and I fear she may be in shock, so I place my hand on her forehead, causing her to look at me. She blinks and looks up fearfully when Fran and Ashe rush in with water and blankets.

"Basch?" Ashe looks at me worriedly. "What's going on?"

"I know not, but I think she was attacked..." I dip a clothe in the water and gently wipe Penelo's forehead.

"Attacked?" She questions, confused.

"Raped..." Fran places a hand on Penelo's shoulder when the young girl starts whimpering again. The Viera wraps a blanket around Penelo's shoulders.

"Who would do that?" Ashe crawls over to sit on the other side of Penelo and takes her hand, squeezing it softly, causing her to start sobbing again. "Shh, it'll be ok..."

I watch the Princess and Viera try and soothe Penelo, and it was working until the tent opens and Vosslar walks in. "What is going on Basch."

I glance at him, and see the look he shoots Penelo. I stand up and grab Vosslar by the front of his shirt. "What the hell did you do Vosslar!" I shove the man who used to be my friend.

"I did nothing to concern you Basch!" The arrogence in his voice makes me even angrier and I punch him in the face.

"Basch, stop!" Balthier grabs me by the arm before I can throttle Vosslar and throws me against the wall. "What happened?!"

"He raped Penelo!" I glare at Vosslar who is still sprawled on the ground.

Ashe rushes in between and glares at her former protecter. "Is it true?" She asks him and he nods. "Get out of my sight!"

"The wench had it coming." He whispers and Ashe slaps him hard across the face.

"No one deserves that you Bastard! Get out of my sight before I kill you myself!"

I look at the Princess and notice her looking towards the tent where we left Penelo. I glance over and see Penelo standing there, her eyes locked on Vosslars. There is no emotion in her eyes, only defeat and that worries me. I glance around at the others. Vaan, places a hand on his best friends shoulder.

Penelo breaks eye contact with Vosslar as he stands up, and starts walking away. "I'm...I'm so sorry." She turns and rushes back into the tent, Fran following her, and for that I'm grateful.

I watch Vosslar's retreating back and shake my head sadly. _'How could he?'_ "Basch?" I look at Balthier who is fidgetting with the cuff of his shirt. "Will he hurt her again?"

I shake my head. "I know not..." I see Vaan and Lady Ashe talking, and it seems that Ashe is calming him down. "I will kill him Balthier...a rapist does not deserve to walk on this world." I have never felt so much anger, not even when I was labelled a traitor. I don't think about what I'm doing as my anger takes over and I punch the wall behind me. I see some blood smeared on the wall and look down at my hand. My knuckles are bleeding and I sigh.

"Basch? You care for her, don't you?" Balthier watches me nod, and I look up at him. "Be strong for here, and be there for her." He nods to Fran, and pushes me in the direction of the tent. "Go talk to her."

"What can I say?"

"It'll come...go."

_'Did Balthier just give you advice?' _I think to myself as I walk slowly into the tent. "Penelo..." I whisper, and sit down beside the young blonde, who is sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. I notice that she is cleaned up and in a new set of clothes. "I'm sorry Basch." She looks up at me, with tears sliding down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 5: Fears and Nightmares

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:** Teen to Mature. It's going to vary, because there is going to be one rape and probably some sex scenes later on. [Note] Rating has now changed to M

**Title:** Fire and Ice

**Written By:** xSweetxSerahx [SweetxYuna]

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to Within Temptation a lot lately and thinking about my past. I got this idea and I'm going to try to stick to it. Basch and Penelo are drawn to each other, and what happens when he promises to save her life, but shows up a little too late? I am planning a sequel to this. Point Of View is between Basch and Penelo. Balthier and Basch don't get a long to well in the first few chapters. Just a warning...Vossler is an evil bastard in this story. You've been warned. The story picks up after the first few chapters.

**Chapter Information: **Basically, a talking chapter mostly between Basch and Penelo. A nightmare, and maybe the beginning of the group going through Raithwall's Tomb. Sorry if Basch or Penelo seem out of character. I haven't played the game for a while and it is 2:30 in the morning.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>__She's lost in the darkness  
>Fading away<br>I'm still around here  
>Screaming her name<br>She's haunting my dreamworld  
>Trying to survive<br>My heart is frozen  
>I'm losing my mind<br>(Lost-Within Temptation)__**  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

**.:Chapter 5:.  
>.::Fears and Nightmares::.<strong>

"I'm so sorry..." I look up at the man who figured out what happened. The man who is my hero, because he and Ashe made Vosslar leave. I look down and see his knuckles bleeding, and sigh sadly. "I'm not worth it..." I bite my lip to keep from sobbing again.

"What?" Basch looks at me, startled.

"I'm not worth it Basch...the anger, the feeling that you couldn't protect me...I'm not worth those feelings." I grab his hand and a clean clothe, dipping it into the now cold water, sitting by me. I softly wipe away the blood.

"I am just going to pretend I did not hear you say that Penelo." Basch turns over the hand I'm tending to and lays his other one on top of mine, trapping my hand between his. "Talk to me..."

I look into his eyes, and shake my head. "I can't...it's my own fault Basch."

"It is not!" I wince and he sighs, sliding one of his hands from mine and through his hair. "Do not say stupid things Penelo." He leans in and kisses my forehead softly. "Please tell me..."

"Basch..." I'm touched, that he is being so gentle with me, so caring, but there are so many fears running through my mind. Well, one major fear really. "I...I woke up through the night." I can't seem to stop the words from tumbling out.

Basch listens as I tell him everything that happened, and everything that was said. I gasp softly when Basch cups my bruised cheek gently, caressing it softly and lays his chin on top of my head. "Gods Penelo...I wish I could have done something."

I can't help but start crying again, and I can't help laying my head against Basch's chest, as he wraps his arms around me. He's making me feel somewhat less dirty. "I'm scared..." I whisper softly.

"I know Penelo..." He kisses my forehead softly.

"Why do I feel like I'll never be the same?" I ask, looking down at my hands.

"Because you never will be the same Penelo." Basch places a finger under my chin and makes me look up at him. "You will be stronger." He smiles a bit and tucks a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Basch." I blush a little when I look up into Basch's eyes and see something there, something completely different then what I seen in Vosslar's eyes. _'He wants to kiss me...'_ I sit up a bit, wanting the kiss but then the thought of Vosslar's hands on me, makes me stop and gasp. "I'm sorry..." I wimper softly when I see the sadness creep into the Captains eyes.

"Do not apologize Penelo." He smiles and caresses my bruised cheek again softly. "I want you in my sight at all time, ok?" He watches me nod. "To me, you are just as important as Lady Ashe, ok?" He chuckles softly when I look up at him with wide eyes.

"But-" I stammer but he cuts me off.

"No buts Penelo. Be a good girl ok?"

I quirk an eyebrow and nod, watching him stand up. "Are...we going to search the Tomb today?" I ask, kind of hopefully, knowing that it may help take my mind off things.

"Later, you need some sleep and no arguing. I'll wake you in a few hours." He turns to leave the tent.

"Ok...but...will you please stay?" I curl up and wince a bit due to the pain in my back and hips, but feel relieved when Basch sits down beside me. I moan a bit in pain, when he softly places a hand on my back, and rubs gently, soothing the pain away.

"Sleep Penelo..." He whispers and hums softly.

I sigh, feeling content and fall asleep.

_"Please don't do this." She struggles against him as he roughly pins her to the ground. Tears are streaming down her cheeks, her lip is bleeding, due to her biting it so hard._

_"No use begging Little Girl. Besides, you should be flattered." He rams into her, and she feels like her body wants to rip in half. Her cries seem to drive him crazy, making him move harder and harder. "You like this don't you Little one." He grabs her hair, pulling it. "I'm going to keep doing this Penelo..."_

_"No!" She struggles harder. "Please...no...NO!"_

"Penelo..."

"No!" I gasp and sit up, groaning at the aching in my body. I see Fran sitting beside me, a concerned look on her face. "A...it was a dream." I feel the tears falling down my cheeks and bring my hands up to rub them away.

"Crying is good Penelo. It is not good to hold things inside." She stands up and walks towards the opening of the tent. "Basch told me to come get you up. We are to start our search of Raithwall's."

I stretch painfully and groan as I stand up. The pain between my legs is almost unbarable and I worry that something serious may be wrong. I cast cure, hoping that the will get rid of some of the pain. I see my bow laying next to the opening and grab it along with my quiver and dagger. I crawl out of the tent and squint at the brightness.

"Hey Pen!" Vaan walks over, hugging me tightly and causing me to moan due to the pain.

"Vaan!" I pat his back and try to back off from his embrace without hurting his feelings or making him feel bad.

"Vaan, let the girl go." Balthier chuckles and places a hand on my shoulder as he walks by. "You ready to search Penelo?"

I nod, grateful that nobody is treating me like fragile glass. I look around and see Basch and Ashe standing around a weird looking device. "What's that?" I ask as I walk towards them, trying not to worry about the pain between my legs.

Ashe smiles a little and I see a mischivious glint in her eyes. "You'll see."

"Come on, everyone place your hand on it." Basch stands beside me, as I place my hand on the device. "Lets go."

I gasp in shock as we are transported inside the Tomb. I look around, a little shakey and Basch places a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"What was that thing?" Vaan asks, his eyes wide in bewilderment.

"A contraption you'd find in all but the most rudimentary ancient ruin. One touch, and off you're whisked to you know not where. The finer points of their operation elude me, but they're handy all the same. What more need a sky pirate know?" Balthier answers, matter of factly and I can't help but giggle at the look on Vaan's face.

The others, sans Basch walk ahead, searching the area. "How do you feel Penelo?"

I look up at Basch, shrug and wince. "Sore..." My body seems to throb and I moan quietly.

"I wish I could take the pain away."

"I'll be fine Basch." I blush when I start thinking about the pain between my legs.

The Captain must notice the blush because he places an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side. "Ashe and Fran can be trusted Penelo. If you have questions, I'm sure they'll answer..."

"I just..." 'Don't do it Penelo...' I scold myself. 'You'll make a fool of yourself and I'm sure he doesn't need all the details' I shake my head and sigh. "It just hurts Basch..."

He quirks an eyebrow and gives me a puzzled look. "Sorry." He whispers softly and I sigh again.

"I was a virgin Basch..." I whisper softly and slow my pace, letting him walk ahead of me. I look down at my feet and don't notice that Basch stops walking and turns to me. I don't realize what he's going to do until his arms are around me, and he's looking into my eyes.

"Penelo..." He whispers before leaning his head down, and kissing me ever so softly on the lips. I enjoy the kiss, but I'm confused. I just told Basch that I was a virgin, well not anymore, and he kisses me. I place a hand on his chest and feel his heart beating strong. He lays one of his hands over mine and slides his other hand under my chin, making me look up at him. "You still are Penelo..."

I lay my head on his chest for a moment and then pull away. "Thank you Basch..." I send him a small smile and turn my back to him. "I...was telling you that...to explain maybe why it hurts so much." I blush again and start walking towards the stairs the others went down.

"I know Penelo, and I think maybe you should get Lady Ashe or Fran to check you out. I do not know what it is like being a woman." I turn and see Basch blushings a bit and can't help but giggle softly. He quirks a brow and smirks. "You think I'm funny?"

"Maybe." I'm still really sore, and I still feel unclean. I still feel Vosslar's hands on me, touching me, but Basch kind of takes that feeling away when he looks at me. Should I feel like this?


End file.
